


up on the roof

by piecesofgold



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Underage Drinking, implied garkon, less than 600 words, this is nonsense my dude i wrote it in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofgold/pseuds/piecesofgold
Summary: “Dick’s gonna kill us,” Conner whispers.“Dick doesn’t need to know,” Gar says, grinning as he helps Conner up onto the roof.“Bold of you to assume Dick doesn’talreadyknow,” Rachel yawns.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Garfield Logan & Rachel Roth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	up on the roof

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i can write whatever the hell this is in an hour but can’t finish the fic i’ve been working on that’s been sitting in my drafts for three weeks. go figure.

“Dick’s gonna kill us,” Conner whispers.

“Dick doesn’t need to know,” Gar says, grinning as he helps Conner up onto the roof.

“Bold of you to assume Dick doesn’t _already_ know,” Rachel yawns, huddling into her cardigan. “Care to tell us why you’ve dragged us up here in the middle of the night?”

“Well,” Gar hops up on a ledge beside Conner, knocking their legs together. Rachel smiles behind her hand at the pink rising in Conner’s cheeks. “I was thinking -“

“That’s a first,” Rachel injects mildly. Conner giggles.

“I was _thinking_,” Gar repeats loudly, “how tragic it is that between the three of us, there’s been next to no teenage delinquency.”

Conner frowns. “I’ve beat up cops and scientists.”

“I’ve literally killed both my parents,” Rachel adds, enjoying the scowl on Gar’s face.

“Not like _that_!” He insists, waving his arms around. “Like, I don’t know. Climbing rooftops. Staying up all night. Underage drinking.”

Rachel suspects part of this comes from the fact Gar hasn’t been lived around people his age for a very long time, living in that manor with Doctor Caulder. Anger surges through her remembering how she’d seen him treat Gar, but she tempers it down quickly. Not the time for it, really.

“You don’t even like alcohol.”

“How do _you_ know?”

“Because Kory told me you couldn’t handle one shot to tequila.”

Gar huffs, and Conner pats his shoulder. “I don’t think I like it either,” he offers in an obvious attempt to make Gar feel better.

Gar visibly relaxes, smile breaking across his face. “Don’t think you count, Con, you’re basically a three year old.”

“_Hey_,” Conner frowns, “Dick says I’m improving!”

“He only says that because Jason’s stopped trying to corrupt you,” Gar bumps their shoulders together.

Rachel rolls her eyes, lying back to stare up at the sky. She startles when Gar starts waving something in front of her face. “What the fuck.”

“Beer,” he says proudly. “Swiped it from the fridge yesterday.”

“Okay, you know Dick definitely noticed that, right?”

“Shut up and drink.”

Beer is bitter and heavy and vile, Rachel quickly learns, spitting out her first mouthful. Conner grimaces through his, and Gar seems to be trying to drink the whole thing in one just to prove a point.

Rachel snatches the bottle out of his hands before he does serious damage. “If you throw up over me, you’re cleaning it up,” she threatens, pushing both their bottles aside.

Conner obediently put his down too, concerned wide eyes focused on Gar gagging. “You okay?”

“Yep!” Gar wheezes. “That was…not good.”

Rachel wants nothing more than to wash her mouth out. “This was a terrible idea.”

“Yep.”

“A loss for teenage delinquency.”

“Alright, don’t rub it in,” Gar groans, dropping his head on Conner’s shoulder.

Rachel has every intention to do so, until she feels her phone buzz with a text from _overbearing mother ex-robin_ \- Dick’s contact name courtesy of Rose. Jason had wrestled the phone out of her hands to add the _ex_ part.

_Everything alright up there_?

Rachel rolls her eyes fondly. Of course he knows.

She looks up again, sees Gar recovered from his choking fit and stretched across the ledge with his legs over Conner’s, talking about nothing while Conner stares down at him like Gar hung the stars above them in the sky.

She smiles, types back two words.

_all good_.


End file.
